


Oh Baby

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Olicity Flash Fic Prompt Week, The Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out doing the Arrow's work for Oliver, with Diggle, Roy and Felicity back in the foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution (first story written up after aprox 4 years of not writing ANY sort of stories, so bear with me) to the Olicity Flash Fic Prompt Week. This was #5 "oh, Baby". I conveniently changed the sentence including that statement in my story though, because Oliver would _never_ say that (in my head).

Wheels were screeching loudly as the Ducati spun around a corner, chased by yet another black Mercedes without licence plates. The one before that crashed head first into a brick wall, but for some reason, in this particularly dark yet clear autumn night, the inconspicuous black cars were multiplying in abundance. Ok, there were just three, but it was an awful lot for Felicity to keep up with simultaneously with all the rest she was keeping eyes on.

“Take a left onto Boulevard Drive in 60 metres, you can shake the car there, it’s packed tonight”, a clear voice resonated through the wireless headset. With full intentions to make a sharp left, the rider in the emerald hood took a last look over his shoulder before ducking his head a little deeper and cursing to himself in a low hiss – a hand had come out of the side of the car, and something in it glistened and sparkled startlingly agitating.

“Give me another wall to run them into, they’re armed”. She had sent him back and forth so often within the past ten minutes, he had completely lost direction. He had no clue where he was being chased. At least he still knew how to zig-zag, though.

“Oh boy”, the voice rang again, this time a little thrown.

“Felicity,  _now_  please, I am running out of space and you have managed to confuse my sense of direction,” the emerald archer grumbled into the night, “ _where do I go?_ ” He could hear the clicking of the keys on the new keyboard his blonde partner only recently bought. It was an impulse buy and she regretted it.

“ _Clicky-sounds when typing are so cliché, aren’t they”_ , she had said, “ _makes you feel like you’re in a bad action movie_.”

“Okay, okay, make a right on the next and go right again. Lead them back.” The motorcycle did as she instructed and the car followed close behind. They were now driving back as a bullet shot through one of the arrows in the quiver that hung around him.

“What was that? Oliver?” Felicity’s voice was an echo of worry.

“Focus, next wall please”, he answered calmly. But as soon as he had finished the question he saw his opportunity: During the next zig-zag turn left, he slid into the alleyway the containers made for him and the car shot behind him. It was a dead-end though and while Oliver was quick and flexible enough to turn 180° within a few metres, the car was not. An impulsive jerk of his hand shut off his end of the connection with the foundry. The sound of metal against tougher metal was worry-inducing on a whole other level. The moments of silence didn’t do much better it seemed.

“Oliver? What happened?” There was uneasiness in Felicity’s tone, but no doubt. He put his hand over his heart to reactive the microphone and crossed the distance between the remnants of the car and himself.

“The device is still with me…and the bad guys are still alive” he said after a quick finger to the neck of both occupants of the car.

“I’ll call for an ambulance. You’ve done what you came to do. Come home.” Oliver wasn’t going to be told twice. He went back to his Ducati, kick-started it and sped off in direction of the Glades. They must recognize her voice at the emergency-calls-centre as well as he does by now. The only difference was that he  _knew her_ , he knew who she was. That, and the little jolts of electricity he would get whenever she uttered the first word of a sentence she sent to him. Taking the alley entrance to the sub-terranean, his bad knee worked against him a little on the first few steps of the stairs. At the base of them, Diggle was waiting with his arms crossed.

“Nice solution you found there. I was halfway to returning when you switched off your com”, he remarked. “Thanks”, the Arrow replied as he put away his bow. Out of his suit’s pocket he retrieved a small, text marker-sized container. Out of it, he gently shook a computer chip the form of a RAM-stick next to Felicity’s new keyboard.

“I need to know what is on here”. His serious, wide open eyes conveyed an urgency his voice didn’t quite maintain. The blonde had snatched up the chip before he had finished his sentence, ignoring the piercing stare of baby blues to start typing rapidly.  _Click click_.

“I am throwing this first thing tomorrow morning” she muttered to herself, and Roy chuckled behind her, leaning on her swivel chair. Oliver and Diggle retreated to the table behind them and were about to break into next-step-planning when a dull thud and a soft whimper from Roy made them turn their heads.

“Wow, I really still do that”, Felicity said as she inspected her in air suspended fist. “Sorry. Did that hurt?” She bunched her face up in an apologetic way as Roy rubbed his jaw.

“I’ve had worse” he simply stated, “what did you find?” The men gathered around the screen inquisitively and Felicity positively glowed with pride.

“You know, you’d expect super badies to have, like,  _some_ sort of really strong protective codes on their microchips, but either I’m getting better by the day, which quite frankly  _is_ a good possibility, seeing as I get a lotof practice from what you guys bring me every night-“

A warm hand on her shoulder made her cut off abruptly and she took a deep breath. “What is it you found, Felicity?” Oliver asked her calmly, yet stern.

“Well, thanks to your effort tonight we now have the blueprints of Markos’ mansion, including where his computer lab is, so we can easily sneak in there during the party tomorrow night and take whatever files we need to link him to the weapons deal he made with the Count. And thanks to this little file here…” she clicked on another file in the endless list that seemed like gibberish to the rest of them, “we even know where he keeps them stored. The basement of a cute little house his wife’s cousin rents in Bloodhaven. We can send ARGUS that one as well after we hack his computer tomorrow.” A satisfied smile played around her lips as she turned around.

“How’s that for an evening’s work of three minutes, eh?” it wasn’t really a question she needed answered, but wide eyed and with pride in every pixel of his vision, Oliver stared at the screen.

“Well” he shifted his weight nervously, “if that’s what you can do with a  _bad_ keyboard…” His eyes drifted off to the plant on the corner of the table.

“I need to water the fern.” 

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me on my tumblr, an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com


End file.
